3DO
thumb|Back cover for the 3DO version of Doom thumb|A screenshot from the 3DO version of Doom The 3DO version of Doom was published by Logicware and Art Data Interactive in 1996. The level set is identical to that of the Atari Jaguar version, though unlike the Jaguar version, Spectres are included. This version is single-player only. Many fans consider this to be the worst console port of Doom since it runs in a small screen at a low frame rate. The game offers 6 screen sizes, the 2 largest only available via a cheat. The advantage of selecting smaller screen sizes is that the game runs faster and at a higher frame rate. The game includes an autosave feature, which allows the player to start at any previously reached level and retains all sound and graphics settings. Its updated soundtrack features remixed versions of the original music. Development Pre-production on the 3DO version began when Art Data Interactive purchased console rights to Doom for a large sum of money, but without a staff to actually develop the port, Art Data's CEO shopped around for a team. The project eventually wound up with Rebecca "Burger Becky" Heineman at Logicware, who had already impressed Art Data with her 3DO port of Wolfenstein 3D, and who Art Data assured the project was already well underway and just needed some fine tuning. Heineman would then find that virtually no work had actually been done on the project, and that the CEO of Art Data had grossly underestimated how much work it would actually take to develop the game, boasting about brand new levels, enemies and weapons in the press when all he had was mock-up art assets. With no support from Art Data, Heineman acquired the PC and Jaguar source code for Doom straight from id Software and created a quick-and-dirty conversion in just ten weeks.Burgertime 7/12/2015: DOOM 3DO Full-motion video cutscenes were also planned to take advantage of the 3DO's media streaming capabilities and increased CD-ROM storage medium, but these never came to pass.It Runs Doom In its stead the 3DO port features a newly remixed soundtrack, created to replace the Jaguar-specific audio drivers that Heineman was unable to port, and recorded by a band that Art Data's CEO was a part of. ---- Soundtrack The complete soundtrack is as follows: ---- Gallery Available screen sizes: file:3do_doom_screen1.jpg|Screen size 1 file:3do_doom_screen2.jpg|Screen size 2 file:3do_doom_screen3.jpg|Screen size 3 file:3do_doom_screen4.jpg|Screen size 4 file:3do_doom_screen5.jpg|Screen size 5 (cheat only) file:3do_doom_screen6.jpg|Screen size 6 (cheat only) Trivia * According to Rebecca Heineman, the reason the two largest screen sizes are locked behind cheat codes was to allow for compatibility with the 3DO's successor system, the Panasonic M2. Both the 3DO Company and Logicware had hoped that the faster processor of the M2 would allow the game to run faster and automatically enable the larger screen sizes if the game was running on the M2, but the system was eventually cancelled so these plans never came to pass. External links * Information about the port on ClassicDOOM.com * Video footage of the 3DO version of Doom References Category:Commercial ports